All In Your Head
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: We have this whole world all in our heads; we play out scenarios, we talk to ourselves, we tell the truth while on the outside we lie. But sometimes it isn't all inside.
1. Named for the Gayest Man I Ever Knew

**Love Triangles are the Worst**

 _"_ _Have you even wondered what it might be like in your own head?"_

Watching them is making me sick; their laughing, their smiles, both like knives to my heart. I can't believe it. How could he betray me like that? With my sister, no less. Betray? He didn't really betray me, did he? Can you betray someone if you don't know that they're in love with you?

 _Oh, look_! There they go again with the longing looks and the holding hands. _Disgusting_. Oh no, they noticed my scoff! _Smile_. _Like you mean it_! There you go. _Idiot_. You can't let them know you don't approve. That's how you lose your best-friend forever.

Should I have told him? Probably. I've been through almost every situation in my mind about how that would play out and they all seem to end in heartbreak.

 _Hey did you do the  
Astronomy homework?  
_ _ **Yep.**_ _  
Great. By the way I love you!  
_ _ **What the hell!?**_

 _I love you.  
_ _ **What!?  
**_ _Never mind._

 _I know you and my sister are kinda close now…  
but, I was wondering if you wanted to dump her  
and be with me instead?  
_ _ **Are you serious?  
**_ _Yes?  
_ _ **No. Dude, I love her.**_

That last one could get better with:

 ** _No, Dude! I'm not gay._**

Ah, yes. What a lovely experience. My mind is an excellent place to hang out. Sarcasm. I hate this _so much_. Not sarcasm. Why can't it be easy? Why can't I just like some random chic from my class, then I could ask her out and no one would give a crap about our genitals. Oh great, now he's looking at you with that beautiful face of his. Why did you have to exhale in a depressed way _so loud!?_

"No, I'm fine! Just tired."

Yeah, he should believe that because he's seen how restless you are. Aw, he looks concerned for me. _Put that love-struck smile away, you idiot_! Sometimes I can't believe we're connected, it's like you don't listen to me at all. Great now all I can see is him. His eyes, his hair, his lips… so kissable – _Stop_! Enough of that, we're in public. But his arms look so strong in that shirt, and that jaw… damn, boy! I just want him to – Woah, this is getting out of hand! _You have to walk away. Now._

"I have to go."

 _Dead puppies._

He wants to know if he should come with me?

"No, I'll be fine. Just feeling a little ill."

 _Dead puppies._

Great, now he'll want to know if I'm better later and that always leads to me making a fool of myself.

 _Grandmas._

I don't think he noticed. Close one. Now all I need to do is get out of here so I don't have to endure watching my sister have what I can't. I do get why he likes her; she's funny, beautiful, and smart. But I'm funny! I have okay looks, and I'm practically a genius. But she has the one thing I don't have. Boobs.

Why do those girls keep looking at me? _Look away, dumbass, or they'll think you're staring._ Why is one of them coming over? Wait, what are you doing? _Don't stop_ , someone might speak to us. Too late.

"Hey,"

Do I know her? I don't think so. Linda. She introduced herself, so I mustn't know her. So, now she's said her name, I should say mine… right?

"Albus."

She's smiling. I must have said something good. _Smile back._ Why is she talking to me? Oh no. is she asking me out? Oh Merlin. Hogsmead? No, I'm going with Scorpius. Aren't I? I was…

I should answer her.

"Uh… okay."

OKAY?! WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME WOULD YOU SAY OKAY!? God! You're an idiot sometimes. No, scratch that. _ALL the time._ What have I done? She's smiling again. Say good-bye before you accidently propose to her. Wow.

"Bye."

Idiot.

Hopefully we can make it to the room before I become the only gay guy at Hogwarts with five girlfriends. Maybe having a girlfriend will – no. That won't work if Scorpius thinks I'm straight. Argh this is so hard.

"Stop it, Albus. Stop being such a dumbass!"

 _"_ _Who's a dumbass?"_

Rose? Face her. Tell her that nothing is wrong.

"Me." Again with exactly the opposite of what I told you to say. Now she wants to know why. Great. I can't tell her that I'm in love with my best-friend, her ex. Nope.

"No reason. I'm just having a hard time getting used to Scorpius and… Lily."

She understands, it seems. She agrees that it feels weird, I can understand why. Can I tell her? Would she understand? Probably. Would things stay the same between us? Absolutely not.

Leave, you've already done enough tonight.

Wow. Today has been the worst day ever. At least I've made it to the room. That bed looks really nice to… mmmhhhh. Can I just sleep forever? Ugh, someone's here.

"Scorpius?"

What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

He came to check up on me. That's so sweet. Stop it, Albus.

 _"_ _I'm not with Lily anymore."_

WHY?! Why? _Why?_ Why would he do that? Oh Merlin, what's happening?

"Why?" Calmly. Nice touch, don't let him think that that fazed you. His eyes don't look red, so he probably broke it off with her. Why?

 _"_ _It wasn't right."_

What wasn't? Why wasn't it right? I don't understand. He's walking toward me. There is a smile there, a smile I've never seen before. My stomach is in knots, I don't like this. He's very close now. His eyes are full of… something.

"What…?"

Don't you hate the feeling of your voice stuck in your throat? I do. I – Breathe. He's too close. He's right there. He's –

 _"_ _I realized something. You're the only one I've ever wanted."_

What the – Oh GOD! His lips are on mine, his hand is pulling me closer. _Do something! Literally anything!_ Okay, the hand on the cheek is a nice touch. But he's going to – and there he goes. He's pulled away. You've ruined it! Wait. Maybe not. He's smiling. I'm smiling. Maybe today isn't the worst day at all.

* * *

 **Words: 1031**

 **Written for:**

 **'TV Quotes': _19."Wait, what are you doing?_** _ **Don't stop** **, someone might speak to us." – Felix, Orphan Black.**_

 _ **'**_ **100 little things':** _ **28\. Tell her that she's** [he's] **the only girl** [guy] **you ever want. Don't lie.**_

 **'Story Tropes': _Sibling Triangle_**


	2. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

Marcus Flint; Slytherin, ex-quidditch captain, and grade-A douche bag. He thinks he's all that! Can't seem to understand that not everyone thinks that just because you're a Slytherin and a pure blood, you can parade around as though you were King. What is he even doing now? Working in a small muggle shop, seeing illegally made 'muggle/wizard' hybrid products. My favourite is definitely the mobile that takes your voice away, or maybe the snow globe that makes it snow whenever upset.

Urgh. I can't believe I ever went out with him. What was you thinking, Mia? I wasn't, that was the problem. Now that i'm looking at him I realise that there is literally no way that it could have been the looks. I mean, he got some dental work done, that's obvious, but he still looks like a stretched out rag doll. He's seen me. _Look away!_ I think he saw me staring... was I really staring at Marcus Flint? Why!? Stupid!

He's coming over. Oh no. _Smile, like you hate him_. Good job, now you're just a weirdo sneering at a stranger. _Get some control over your face, woman_. He's looking at me. No, behind me. He's walking fast, not stopping. He's right in front of me -

Now we're running. Why did he grab my arm!? Why is he pulling me along? Who's pursuing us?

We were suddenly very close. Pressed together, even,... against each other... with his body next to mine. Oh God... is that smell him or me? Him. Phew! Our heads were ducked, hiding between two parked cars, hoping not to be seen.

"Why are they chasing you?"

Of course he doesn't answer.

"You know it's my problem now too?" He looks confused, of course I have to explain it. "They've seen me with you, I'm now an associate!" Blank look. He really doesn't care! Great. I'm stuck on the run with an automaton. He moves slightly, to get a better look. His face paled. That's never good.

 _"Let's go, quick!"_

Gosh, we're running again.

We've been running for what seems like hours!

"We've been running for hours!"

Ten minutes?! He has to be lying to me. Wow.. yep, my watch is telling a similar story. We stop for a break. He's looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Why is he talking about Hogwarts? Is this really the time to bring it u- Okay, great, I'm getting angry, this can never end well.

Just as I thought, I'm yelling. A whole speech about how bad he treated me at school, wow, how long have I been rehearsing this? _Years_.

"I'm forgiving you for my sake," oh God! Here come the tears, "not yours!" There they are. Wow you're such a loser. At least he's not laughing.

 _"I'm sorry."_

What did he say? Did you hear that? He said he was sorry!? That's not at all like him.

Damn it, they've found us. What is he doing? Why is he telling me to hide? What... why... where is he going?

 _"Run."_

I am. I don't know why, but I am. Without looking back, I know he's been caught. He gave himself up for me and I can never say sorry, or even thank you. Great. He managed to stick it to me one last time, by saving me without a way for me to repay him. Douche, but maybe... a slightly small one than I thought.

* * *

 **Words: 613**

 **Written for:  
'Hogwarts - Astronomy': _Polaris  
_ 'HSH': _Flint  
_ 'School of Prompts': _Nostagia, Hinder, Blank_  
**

 **Prompts: _"I'm forgiving you for my sake, not yours" and '_ _Ending a bad relationship'_**


	3. A Sure Thing

**A Sure Thing**

They never tell you until it's too late.

 _"_ _You're a goner. You've completely fallen for her, mate."_

Yeah, I got that. You think I didn't notice. Well, actually… you want the truth? I didn't notice, and that scares me. How was I the last person to realise? Could I have been that **stupid**?! I can't help but feel that I should have picked it up. It shouldn't have eluded me for this long.

 _"_ _How long? Are you serious? Merlin! Since you met her! We all thought you knew?"_

Knew? KNEW?! Would I have acted like such a wanker if I knew? NO! That's for sure. Would I have embarrassed her on multiple occasions? NO! They really thought those were the actions of a man who knew that he loved his best friend?

 _"_ _Why don't you say something… now that you do realise?"_

 **Say something?** Like what? Oh, hey, Hermione! Sorry to bother you… I wanted to know if you've been having a nice camping trip that I ditched you on, only after accusing you of choosing sides between me and our best friend. Oh, and by the way… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Isn't that excellent?

NO Thanks!

What am I going to do?!

* * *

 **Words: _204._ Written for:  
'Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge': _1._ _One fic_ _about your OTP [1/1]_  
the 'If You Dare' Challenge: _530\. True Love_ _  
'_ HSH': _Weasley  
_ using the title: _A Sure Thing_ from 'the Title Challenge III'  
'Disney Character Challenge': _Gurgi_** _- **Write about Ronald Weasley**_


	4. Before the Darkness

**Before the Darkness**

In your final moments they say you think about all the things you wish you had done differently. Your life flashes before your eyes and, unless you have literally lived exactly as you dreamed, you are going to be disappointed. Surely you see all the great things and the 'best' moments of your life, but still you focus on the bad things - the missed opportunities. That time you did not go to something, and regretted it; that time you did not say 'I love you'. We're such, masochistic creatures.

But now I know that when my time came, I was exactly the same. The boy stood before me, his wand raised. I knew he wouldn't do it, but I also knew that those who came with him would not let me walk out of there... alive.

And, you know what I regretted? I regretted Ariana's death, which I expected. But I did not expect to regret locking Gellert away, or to not regret how I treated Dedelus - I guess I wasn't the greatest friend, nor was I as 'good' a person as everyone considered me to be. I regret ever pursuing the Hallows and letting my relationship with Gellert disintegrate.

I think most of all I regret what happened to Harry because of my choices. I decided to leave him with his abusive family, and I chose to alienate him. I tried to build a boy into a soldier - and I didn't even take notice of someone else doing the same with Draco Malfoy.

I wished I could say 'I'm sorry' to all those people who needed to hear it.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 276**

 **Chocolate Frog - _Albus Dumbledore_ (G)**


	5. Will You Go to the Ball With Me?

**Will You. Got To. The *dance moves* With Me?**

What was it about him? Was is because he was exotic? Was is his charm? He did not exactly talk much, so he's not a master of the words? There is just something about him. The girls seemed to fawn over him since ever his arrival, and I _know_ he is a famous Quidditch player - or whatever... but he is also just a boy. A very cute boy. _Stop it, Hermione! You're being ridiculous._ And have you seen him on a broom stick!? _Stop!_

What was it about him? A girl had asked me if I "thought Victor Krum was 'cute'?" I had replied with, "Why do you care?" and that seemed to disinterest her, because she had left moments after that. But did I? I'm not sure.

The Library was quiet, too quiet. But ever since the visitors came, no body seemed to want to do anything else but watch them. It is kind of-

 _Is that Victor Krum?_

Wow, the man himself has entered the Library and is, for some reason, making a bee-line straight for me. No... false alarm he's going to the books. But, yes... I do think he is cute! _I'm going to have to remember to tell Casey that la-_ AH! He's right in front of me.

He's smiling. That's a good sign right? _Say 'hi', Hermione, or he'll think you're a creep._

"H-hello." _Good job... not._ He's actually speaking to me. Why are my cheeks so hot? Are you serious, I'm blushing now!? What is he saying? Did he just ask me to the Yule Ball? _Really?!_

"Yes, I will!" _Oh My God!_ Just let him walk away. _Smile back at him!_ Wow! I have to tell- who would I tell?

 _I'm going to the Yule ball with Victor Krum... YES!_

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 313**

 **Written for HOPSCOTCH - _Library (location), Viktor/Hermione (pairing), broomstick (word)_**

 **September Event - _(plot) Finding Love at Hogwarts._**


	6. One Life to Lose

**One Life to Lose**

It was dark. Too dark.

' _I have to find the light_ ,' she thought, her hands reaching out in front of her, but finding nothing but emptiness. There was complete silence. ' _Am I alone? I don't feel alone?'_ She stood still, waiting to hear anything but her own thoughts; thoughts that seemed to drown out everything else. There was something waiting in the dark – there was something watching from the shadows.

' _I was supposed to be doing something? I know there was something important that I was supposed to be doing… what was it?'_

There was suddenly a glimmer in front of her. It seemed to glow and shimmer, growing in front of her until it was too bright, ' _it burns!'_ She screamed, but no words left her mouth. Suddenly it was no longer black; there was a room around her. Funny, she did not remember entering this room. Actually… she did not remember anything except that she was at work, she was treating a patient… and then…

A man entered the room, his eyes were wild, and his face was unshaven. She felt as though she knew his face, but she could not place it. He walked right past her – like he did not even see her.  
' _What is this place?'_ She tried to ask, but no words left her lips. His face; it was so familiar.

Suddenly from beyond the door a shriek sounded. The man turned to face the noise, his eyes wide. She watched as the door fell forward, and the room turned cold. Something similar to a great black cloak slithered across the flattened door, gliding across the ground toward the man. The man let out a loud scream as he tried to move further into the room, away from the advancing creature. She tried to move – to stop the creature, to save the man, but it was impossible. The blackness was upon him, and his screaming was unbearable.

Then everything seemed to clear and she remembered why she was here. Alicia Spinnet stared at the man, her patient, and watched as he relived the disastrous event that left him lying in a coma in St Mungos. She watched his memory unfold, unable to do anything until it was done.

The creature was startled as a curse flew just passed it, landing inches from his slithering sides. With a strange squeal, it fled the room, leaving the bleeding, screaming man in its wake. A woman ran from her place at the door, dropping her wand beside her. Her curse still sizzled on the floor, a hole where the magic hit. She was speaking to him in a tongue the observing woman did not understand – but one word stuck out to her… ' _Lethifold.'_  
" _Reuben_ …" The woman muttered her lovers name, clutching his hand.

Alicia approached the pair, kneeling as the woman erupted into sobs.  
"Mr Meyer," She finally spoke, "I need you to wake up for me." The man did not move, his eyes had fallen shut, and his mouth was hanging open. "Mr Meyer, your wife needs you." Alicia looked to the sobbing woman, her hands over her eyes as she wept.

"I know it hurts, and I know you think you will never get better… but I also know that the whole point—the only point—is to find the things that matter, and hold on to them, and fight for them, and refuse to let them go. I need you to fight for me… I need you to let me save you."

There was a brief moment when the mans' eyes flickered, his hands twitching – but that moment was gone when the scene seemed to move backwards… to move in reverse.  
"No! Mr Meyer, please!" Alicia yelled. His mind was resetting, allowing himself to replay this moment. "Reuben, you need to wake up!" She reached out to touch him and everything stopped. His eyes opened and he looked at her.

Suddenly she was back in the hospital, her wand in her hand. Reuben Meyer was lying in the bed before her, his eyes once again fluttering. But this time… they opened.

* * *

 **Words** **– 687**

 **Charms – Uses Legilimency as a Healer. (300)**

 **Opt/Prompt – Quote/Dialogue: "I know that the whole point—the only point—is to find the things that matter, and hold on to them, and fight for them, and refuse to let them go." ― Lauren Oliver, _Delirium_**

 **Gringotts –**

 ** _(NEW - Characters, 7)_ Alicia Spinnet**

 **( _NEW - Creature/Species, 2)_ Lethifold [50 point bonus]**

 **( _OLD – Male OC, 1_ ) Reuben Meyer [10 point bonus]**


	7. A Little Freaked Out

**A Little Freaked Out**

Remus was staring again and he knew it. _Stop it, you big lug!_ He chastised, ripping his eyes away and looking at the board. _History of Magic is so boring! Stop it, you're being dramatic._ Professor Binns was trying to explain how something happened to somebody and how that affected something else. _Uurrgh!_ _Kill me now._ It wasn't helping that it was nearing the... uh _time of the month..._ so of course, Remus was getting antsy and irritable. So, on top of being in the most boring class in the world, Remus was feeling to wolf under his skin and it was hot in here, and he couldn't focus, and his best friend was sleeping and his jaw looked so... _That's enough of that!_ Remus lifted his hand, begging to go to the bath room. Mr Binns reluctantly obliged, probably seeing the sweat and redness of his face and thinking he was sick. _And maybe he was, but it wasn't an illness you could fix_ – _not either of them._

He walked from the room, putting one foot in front of the other and focusing on keeping Sirius from his mind as long as he could before the door closed and he sprinted to the bathroom. This really wasn't what he had planned to do as he left the room, only trying to clear his head... but Sirius' smell was still in his nostrils... his best friend – it was so wrong, but he couldn't help it... _Stop it!_

There were footsteps behind him, and he turned. James was approaching him, breathing deeper than usual. He had obviously run to catch up to him – a worried look on his face as he approached.  
"Hey, Mooney. Are you okay?" He asked, a crease forming on his brow as he frowned.  
"Fine!" He said, far too loud and enthusiastically.  
"Remus?" James said again, looked slightly scared at the moment. Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"Sorry."  
"What's going on with you?" He asked, reaching a hand out and grabbing Remus' shoulder. The young werewolf just sighed.  
"I don't know!" He said dramatically. Walking to the wall and sliding to the floor, not caring that they were just sitting in a random corridor. James followed him, not saying anything more as they sat there.  
"There's something wrong with me," Remus said softly, not looking at James as he did so.  
"We already know you sprout a tail and some fur every month..."  
"It's not that."  
"You know you can tell us anything, Mooney. We really care for you." James' eyes were full of compassion as he looked at his friend, a smile on his face. _Will this change anything between us?_ Remus considered his options. Tell his friend that he was in love with their best friend or keep it a secret for the rest of his life and live miserably. Then again, if he tells him and James is freaked out, or worse... Sirius is. Remus started to breathe heavily, his heart racing and his face feeling hot.  
"Mooney? Mooney! Remus!?" James' voice was fuzzy in his ears; Remus could not hear it over his own thoughts and worries. _They're going to leave you. They already think you're a freak and they will want nothing to do with you. You're disgusting and you have no right finding happiness. Sirius will be horrified. You will always be alone._

"Remus!" A new voice joined the midst, cutting through his own thoughts. _Sirius. "_ Remus, are you okay? James... what happened?"  
"A panic attack I think?" James' voice sounded worried. Remus blinked a few times. _Come on! Get a grip of yourself!_ His eyes cleared as he saw Sirius in front of him, suddenly everything else fell away.  
"Rem, are you okay? Remus?" His eyes were darting all over Remus' face, a frown across his brow. "Remus, you have to actually breathe." A sharp intake of breath and Remus realised he had just stopped.  
"Sirius, I –"  
"Are you okay?" Remus nodded. All three boys let out a breath and sat in the middle of the corridor together.

"You have something against Binns? His teaching is freaking you out?" Sirius smiled as he looked across at his friend.  
"No... I don't know..." Remus said, his head in his hands. "I'm just – I guess I'm going through some things..." Sirius just nodded his head.  
"You know you can talk to us, mate. We're here for you."

Suddenly there was a rush of noise and Peter Pettigrew burst into the corridor, holding the map.  
"Finally! Gosh, Professor Binns went mental when you didn't come back, and he wouldn't let anyone else go to the bathroom. Marlene almost pee-d her pants!" He chuckled, plopping to the ground beside them. "So, what's up?" He looked around at the other three and sighed when no one spoke. "Fine, so are we running about tonight? It is tonight, right?" He looked to Remus, who thought for a moment then nodded his head. James stood up, holding out his hand to Remus as he did, helping him to his feet.  
"Better get all your homework done for tomorrow, before you wolf out on us." Remus smiled slightly and they all headed back to the common room. The first few times he had 'wolf-ed out' as they liked to call it, Remus had left the homework until the next morning. Which was always a bad idea. So he either did it poorly in his pre-wolf state of nervousness and anxiety, or he didn't do it at all due to over-tiredness and headaches from a night about the castle. He had heard quite enough from the teachers for a life time, especially because he was not one to skip out on work if he could help it.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 963**

 **History of Magic - "Remus' time at Hogwarts... werewolf..." (600)  
**


	8. Too Much For Me

**Too Much For Me**

"Hey, won-won. How are you feeling?" She was talking to me, knowing that I was trying to sleep _. I mean, almost dying really does take it out of you._  
"Won-won…" _Her voice was so annoying. Can she just go away? What will it take for her to leave?  
_ "Won. Won!" She was shaking my shoulders, her manicured finger nails pinching my skin as she did, her frustration at my lethargy _._ My eyes were half open, but I wasn't seeing anything.  
"Ron!"

There was another voice now, clearer than the rest.  
"Lavender, you should let him rest." _Hermione_.  
"Please, Granger, I'm trying to have a moment with my boyfriend," she said in that tone I despised.  
"And we have a right to spend time with our best friend!" Hermione retorted. _Harry was here too, then_. _All I wanted was for Lavender to leave. Was that so much to ask?_ And leave she did, after practically screaming at Hermione and Harry that she was scared for me, and that she was the only one who seemed to care that I almost died. _Well, I mean. I care that I almost died. But apparently I don't matter._ Madam Pomfrey came over at this point and told her she had to leave because she was causing a scene. _Was she gone? Yes? Great!_ I opened my eyes and quickly checked for Lavender before letting out a breath. Then I looked to Hermione and Harry.  
"You were pretending?" Harry asked, his mouth twisted into a smile.  
"I can't stand her anymore!"  
"Then break up with her?" Hermione said softly, a confused look on her face.  
"Do you realise how emotionally draining that would be? I don't think I would come out of that alive!?" Ron laughed. Then the others joined in and were quickly 'shushed' by Madame Pomfrey. They were allowed to stay fora little while longer before they were forced to leave. Harry shook his head with a smile as they walked back tot the common room, still amazed at his best friend. Hermione also had a smile on her face, but a very different kind.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 352**

 **Choc Frog - (Gold) Tebo**


	9. Burning Love

**Burning Love**

It burns and I can't stop it, the fire. It's out of control! Tearing down everything I've built – leaving me with the smouldering wreckage of my life. How did it come to this? Silence. I feel the pressure of it all over me, like I'm drowning in it. His face – God damn it! Why is it so gorgeous?

Sometimes I forget where I am. Sometimes my mind can take me away, allow me to revisit a good time from long ago. But, it seems, today is not one of those times. He's staring at me, waiting for me to respond. But how do I? What is he even asking, I can no longer remember? My face is hot and my heart is racing. _He. Loves. Her_. That's what it was. He loves my sister. I remember now; he had come to hang out – my parents were out of town, and Lily was visiting our cousins. Him and James had argued about football, as they both had different opinions of its value. I remember it all.

We had left, heading up to my room, and he said he needed to tell me something. I didn't even know they were dating?! He explained that they thought it was what I would have wanted – for them to hide. But as he pulled out the ring, I couldn't help but wish I had had more time to prepare. Prepare for my reaction to my best friend asking my permission to wed my sister. Maybe even to actually wrap my head around them as a couple. Or even just something as simple as attempting to fall out of love with him myself.

There feels like a fire in my chest that I can't put out, and I need to – desperately. But how? How do you stop loving someone? Especially someone who is such an integral part of your life. Cut them out? Reduce time with them? Find someone new? I just wish one of them had told me. At least I wouldn't have to look like a gaping idiot in this moment.

I put a smile on my face, and congratulate him. _What else could I do?_

He looks relieved, and I know I made the right choice. It's my job, as his best friend, to be happy when he's happy. I can feel the fire inside start to dwindle, because I know it has to.

I do not love him.

 _I do not love him._

I DO NOT LOVE HIM.

I. Do. Not. Love. Him.

 _I'm screwed_.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 423**

 **Alchemy - "write about fire in a figurative way..."**

 **Restriction - no dialogue**


End file.
